Liberty
by masochistic-lion-love
Summary: 250 years after Bella's changing, Cullens r working at freeing vampires from the Volturi, who are changing humans and training them to become harmful vampires. Can Bella & Edwards relationship stand the war.
1. Rescue Mission

Liberty

**Preface**

_Takes place near the end of New Moon, Edward is asking her to marry him scene…_

…"No way. Nineteen I'll do, but I'm not going anywhere near twenty. If you're staying in your teens forever, then so am I."

He thought for a minute. "All right. Forget time limits. If you want me to be the one- then you'll just have to meet one condition."

"Condition?" My voice went flat. "What condition?"

His eyes were cautious- he spoke slowly. "Marry me first."

I stared at him, waiting... "Okay. what's the punch line?"

He sighed. "You're wounding my ego, Bella. I just proposed to you, and you think it's a joke."

"Edward, please be serious".

"I am one hundred percent serious." He gazed at me with no hint of humor in is face.

"Oh, c'mon," I said, an edge of hysteria in my voice. "I'm only eighteen."

"Well, I'm nearly a hundred and ten. It's time I settled down."

I looked away, out the dark window, trying to control the panic before it gave me away.

"Look, Marriage isn't exactly that high on my list of priorities, you know? It was sort of the kiss of death for Renee and Charlie."

"Interesting choice of words."

"You know what I mean."

He inhaled deeply "_Please, Bella?_"

(n/b: this is where i start writing)

I stared at Edward with a blank expression and an open mouth as if I hadn't heard any of the past conversation and was brain dead. Ok so he was serious about wanting to marry me, so I suppose I have to give him a direct answer or something along those lines right? My mind was completely frozen, as I slowly put together the words of his sentences so that it made sense to my brain. I said the first thing that came to me.

"Um Ok."

"Ok… Ok as in yes as in you'll marry me and be with me forever?" said Edward; he was clearly a little surprised at my quick answer after all that rambling on about why I shouldn't marry him.

"Yes… yes I'll marry you Edward Cullen." By then I snapped back into reality realizing I was going to be Edwards's wife and had a huge grin on my face. He to smiled and bent his head down to kiss me until I pulled back at the last minute after going over the past conversation in my head.

"Wait, you said you'd change me, like right now if I said yes so…change me."

"Bella not n-" I glared at him and cut him off.

"Edward Cullen you said you'd change me right NOW if I agreed to marry you so change me damn it!" I whispered sternly. He looked at me expressionless for a second before smiling that crooked smile I love so much. He was propped up on top of me leaning on one hand when he bent down and gently kissed me on the lips for only a second. The other hand cupping my face, then moved my head gently to right so the left part of my neck was exposed. And before I could comprehend what he was doing I felt his inhumanly perfect teeth easily sink into the flesh of my neck.

I jolted and struggled against Edward for the pain wasn't like anything I've ever felt or could compare it to. Edward held me down and I felt his cold, hard skin under my nails as they were digging into his back trying to prevent me from screaming, still knowing that Charlie would wake if I did.

"Shh... I love you." Edward whispered into my ear trying to sooth me. He knew I wouldn't be able to hold my screams of pain for long so he scooped me up into his iron grip and flung us out the window obviously headed for his house.

This was it, Edward had bitten me, and I was finally going to become a vampire.

  
Chapter One

_(250 years later/ Bella and Edward married/ Bella's power is to resist others power like Edward's mind reading, Jane's pain inflicting etc – year is 2256, Scotland)_

_BPOV_

Alice, Rosalie and I as casually as possible, glided into a large room inside a huge town like Scottish castle, full of loud mostly older men, chugging down ales and ales of blood and celebrating the end of another day with their mates. The scene resembled a pub full of drunken middle aged and older men getting pissed after work before returning to their homes and partners but in this case it was a pub full of drunken looking vampire men getting pissed on blood and looking like losers. These men disgusted me; actually anyone in the Volturi disgusted me. So I tried not looking at them and turned my attention to the eye signals Alice and Rosalie were giving me from the opposite side of the room.

Rosalie was rubbing up against a tall, large man who was a guard to the large cage behind him. Rosalie's job was to distract him long enough to let Alice break the lock to the cage, and get the imprisoned vampires out into the hallway and into our truck waiting for us outside the castle walls.

Nothing we haven't done a hundred times before so this should be a piece of cake as long as we remain unsuspected so I was casually walking around the room, looking for any suspicious faces all the while glancing over at the girls at the cage every now and then, making sure everything was going according to plan.

After a while the guard Rosalie was distracting seemed to be getting a little bored with her, and slowly started turning to the cage behind him to check the prisoners. I could see Rosalie struggling to keep his attention on her, which slightly annoyed her because of course she thought she was the most stunning thing on the planet, and all men couldn't keep their eyes off her. So why shouldn't this old brute be any different?

Rosalie glanced over at me. I could see the panic forming on her face and it was a plea for me to take action. So I did. I chucked my shirt off, leaving me in a light blue not too revealing but sexy bra, black short shorts simply for comfort, and knee high black leather boots. As soon as the top came off I had attention of all the men in sight of me and had the attention of every man in the room. I stepped up onto the bar and strode across it crunching glasses, ash trays and anything in my way. I treated it like a cat walk, trying to distract everyone from the sight of the cage in the corner of the back of the room, but mostly trying to re-grab the attention of the guard who was about to spring Alice, who was not done yet with the lock..

My attempts did not go unnoticed by the guard, he turned back around to face me and grinned and cheered with all the other drooling old vampires of the Volturi. I looked at the guard and he gave a slimy grin from across the room. I thought he was disgusting but of course I couldn't show him that, so I gave him a cheeky smile back. Little did he know, by this time Alice had successfully open the cage door and was one by one signaling people from inside the cage to walk hastily around the walls over to Rosalie waiting for them at the door. None of the men heard anything over the sound of the cheers and the music, or saw anything while staring at me still strutting back and forth doing my 'cat walk'.

Alice raised her eyebrows to me at the door signaling for me to join them so to many men's disappointment, I put my shirt back on, hopped off the bar, and as casually as I walked in, I walked straight out.

Outside in the hall I joined Alice, Rosalie and a large group of newly turned vampires who had been shackled at the wrists as props for our escape plan.

"Good save." Rosalie said to me referring to my bar strutting two minutes ago. I winked at her then we all walked down the long halls until we came upon another guard blocking our door way to the outside of the castle. Alice took the lead of the group and stepped up to the guard.

"These prisoners have been requested by another Volturi covern house and this has been ordered by the leader of this covern house himself." Alice spoke fearlessly and with determination with an expression almost bored, like she would be glad to get this over with. It was clear she didn't want any trouble from this guard.

He looked at her suspiciously, so she flipped her short black hair to the left revealing a small tattoo of the letter V behind her right ear. He begrudgingly moved aside and let us through.

As soon as the doors of the magnificent Scottish castle (home to hundreds of Volturi members) closed, a large black shipping truck drove up and the doors at the back swung open. Rosalie and Alice helped the group of vampires into the back then Rosalie got in too. Alice joined me in the front seats where I pecked Edward on the cheek before he sped off away from the castle.

"How'd it go?" said Edward keeping his beautiful golden eyes on the road.

"Oh you know, touch and go there for about two seconds, but nothing us women couldn't handle." All three of us chuckled and Edward nodded with a smile. I noticed Alice in the corner of my eye rubbing off the fake tattoo of the V in annoyance. All of us hated wearing even a fake one of those hideous Vs, representing you as part of the Volturi.

"Can't wait to just get home n relax with Jaz." said Alice. I smiled and looked back at the road rapidly passing under the tires below us.

This is my first fanfic, so i hope you all like it, please r&r for the next chapter which is all ready and waiting, but i want reviews first! Thanks, and remember I dont own Twilight or New Moon.


	2. Explanation

Chapter Two

_RPOV_

Emmett was waiting for us in the back of the truck and I acknowledged his presence by quickly touching his arm. Then we loaded the truck with the help of Alice. After she closed the doors she went to join Edward and Bella in the front Emmett, and I started to take the shackles off the terrified looking, youngish vampires.

"Wow, large load this time." said Emmett continuing to release the other vampires. I just raised my eyebrows quickly, in acknowledgement of his question. Emmett was sitting on a small bench we put in the truck for our convenience. He had collected all of the chains, and was now working on untangling them and roping them in the corner.

I sighed looking at the faces of the terribly confused vampires standing in front of me, getting ready to give the same explanation I'd given hundreds of times before.

"Ok people listen up, you're vampires, and we just saved you from the grasp of the Volturi." I skimmed their faces again, everyone of them still had the funny look on their face as if to say 'Rosalie I don't know what the hell your talking about' so I sighed again and continued.

"The Volturi is a covern lead by a couple of powerful vampires, and is protected by 'the guard' who are thousands of vampires working for the Volturi all over the world. Originally they were all about keeping order in the vampire community as such and keeping knowledge of our existence from humans but oh say… around about 100 years ago they started to believe they were too powerful for their own good, resulting in ongoing war between the Volturi and all… non Volturi vampires. You are here because as humans you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and were captured by just one of the many," and I used quotation marks with my fingers for this, "'houses' of the Volturi, which was pretty much that huge castle we just broke you out of. Anyway they have changed you, and would have trained you to fight for them. As for who we are, well I am Rosalie and this is my husband Emmett." I pointed to Emmett who was now finished tidying up the wrist chains. "The other two ladies are Bella and Alice, and driving is Edward." Not that they could see them or anything. "And we are a small covern pledged to stop the Volturi's reign, and pretty much go around releasing newly turned vampires like you." I gestured to them. "We are taking you to a house where you will be briefed about being a vampire by a man named Carlisle, and any questions you have can be answered by him, Thank you." I sighed, turned around and sunk next to Emmett. I rested my head against his shoulder after he wrapped his arm around me. He knew I was tired of this speech, and tired of constantly saving vampires I didn't even care about. I liked it much better when we weren't Volturi slaying (for a lack of better words) and hanging out as a family in Forks. That memory is probably the only thing keeping me doing this job that I never signed up, for in the hope of overpowering the Volturi one day. Who knows? Maybe even rebuilding our house and returning to Forks. I smiled at the thought and closed my eyes snuggling closer to Emmett.

BPOV

After a long, bumpy truck ride we reached the big house that we were staying at while touring Scotland (so to speak). It was not an obvious house by location but it was big.

Edward parked right outside the doors and helped me out one side, while Alice jumped out of the other and sprinted inside, probably to a waiting Jasper. I could see Rosalie and Emmett herding the newly turned vampires out of the truck where they were greeted by Carlisle, and asked to follow him inside the house to be briefed and sent to random and hidden vampire colonies/camps around the area to live.

I walked hand in hand with Edward to the house and we crashed on the couch next to Alice who was happily snuggled into Jasper, who was equally as happy to snuggle into her.

I could feel Edward's lips on my hair then he pulled me onto his lap.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm bored. It's getting too easy to escape with a handful of vampires almost everyday." I said to the group.

"I agree with Bella. Where's the challenge in a room full of old, gullible Volturi men?"

Alice said then sighed back onto Jaspers shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett then walked in and sat together on the couch across from us, also looking bored at what has become of our existence.

"I want to go back to school again." said Rosalie looking at everyone else for a response.

"I think we all do but it's not gonna happen while there are so many cocky Volturi to piss off." said Jasper. Before any of us could reply Esme walked in.

"Good news we are leaving tomorrow morning, and good work girls for this afternoons once again successful… hoist." said Esme.

"Where are we going now then?" asked Edward. None of us are eager about moving to random Volturi hot spots all around the world, almost monthly now.

"South Africa. There aren't many vampires who live there, But the Volturi have set up another 'house' because of the ever growing 'guard' so lets us go and prevent them as much as we can." Esme tried to sound as carefree about it as possible but she knows how we all feel about it. Also, she knew that none of us would refuse to do the job. We all hate the Volturi (for trying to dictate all other vampires) too much to let them win.

Eventually Rosalie and Emmett left the lounge to go to their room soon followed by Alice and jasper.

"Hey Edward I'm exhausted lets lax' and watch a movie or something." I said looking into Edwards dazzling eyes.

"Anything for my Bella." He replied. I couldn't help but smile every time he called me 'his' Bella. Edward lifted me effortlessly into his arms bridal style and carried me to our room up the stairs, and at the end of the hallway of the huge house. He lay me on our bed and put the one and only 'Romeo and Juliet' on before climbing under the covers next to me and letting me rest my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good choice." I said locking my eyes with Edwards. He just grinned his heart melting crooked grin again, indicating how well he knew me before looking back at the movie. Even with most of my days taken up by vampire rescuing and what not, I would never regret becoming a vampire, because it's nights like these, and being with Edward that make me completely forget about all my Volturi worries, and remind me that as long as I have Edward I could stand anything.

I hope you liked it, r&r and tell me what you think, I have more ideas for chapter three, and it will be on its way soon if you review! I do not own Twilight or New Moon.


	3. Inconvenience

…_Even with most of my days taken up by vampire rescuing and what not, I would never regret becoming a vampire because its nights like this and being with Edward that make me completely forget about all my Volturi worries and remind me that as long as I have Edward I could stand anything..._

_EPOV_

As the sun rose I curled over to look at my Bella's beautiful angelic face sparkle in places the sun touched it. Her eyes were closed but of course she wasn't asleep so I rested my lips on the top of her head softly to let her know she could wake.

"Edward" she mumbled against my chest……

_(At the airport)_

We arrived at the airport early on account of our speedy driving so we all sat on the uncomfortable airport couches until it was necessary for us to go through customs etc.

_Hmm might as well spend my last $40 Scottish money at the airport, won't have any use for it in Africa. But what could I possibly want in this airport. _I looked at Bella for inspiration then smiled.

"Bella, you guys get going I'll meet you at the other end of customs okay?"

"But Edwar-"

"I'm just going to pick something up and meet you on the plane alright?" I gave her one of my crooked smiles, I knew dazzled her.

"Well… okay, love you." she said. She pecked me quickly on the top of my forehead, then on my lips before standing up and gliding into customs with the others.

"Love you too Bells." I whispered, knowing she would be able to hear it.

I took off in the other direction, back to the shopping part of the airport and entered a small florist.

"Hello sir how can I help you?"

"Ahh… a dozen red roses please" I could tell I dazzled the poor young lady. She fluffed around under the counter for two seconds before reappearing with 12 beautiful red roses, then she asked how I would like them wrapped. She followed my request and simply bound them creatively together with a red ribbon.

"That'll be $39.95 please."

_Perfect._

I continued to pay for the roses and get back to Bella who I knew always appreciated my little, unexpected gifts. I liked giving things to Bella and make her smile, I often surprise her randomly with books or flowers or bracelets…

I went through customs and reached my gate and proceeded into my private plane.

As I approached the door of the plane eager to get to Bella, the hand of the hostess at the door darted out in front of me and stopped me front entering.

"Excuse me?" I asked, a little confused.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, the original aircraft is unable to fly, at this point in time and although we have replaced it with another private aircraft, it is much smaller and only holds seven passengers… I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir and we have organized a seat for you on a commercial airline, headed for the same destination. We will inform your family sir and again we are extremely sorry for the inconvenience; your flight will be complementary sir, on behalf of the airline"

I looked at her dumbfounded but she looked sincere so I sighed followed her lead to the other plane. I mean what else could I do? It's a simple inconvenience that's all, I'll see Bella soon enough and give her, her roses then.

The hostess kindly took me to another gate and escorted me to my isle seat. I was seated next to a large, grumpy looking man who didn't look up to conversation and smelt bad so I put on the headset, closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping so no one would bother me.

Ten minutes passed like a second to me so eventually an hour passed, then two, then five, and it only seemed like a snippet of time had gone passed. _Not long until I see Bella again._

**'_BANG'_**

To everyone else this would've happened in less than a second but with my being a vampire and all, I could kind of tell what was happening. The back half of the plane (which I was on) was plummeting into the open ocean thousands of feet below, while the front half of the plane had blown up. Completely destroyed. I could feel and hear the blast.

In the small amount of seconds I had before crashing into the ocean with many screaming humans, I wondered what had gone faulty in the front half of the plane to cause a small explosion. Then my thoughts quickly brushed over my current situation, plummeting thousands of feet, then they quickly fixed themselves on nothing other than Bella.

_Oh I hope at least your ok Bella._

Even as a vampire my mind and body were completely in shock. It's not everyday your plane blows up. I suddenly felt a large jolt, I heard the human's screams and pleas intensify, and then felt the water wash over me and rip me out of my seat as the half aircraft collided with the water. My mind passed over Bella for a split second before everything went black.

**Hi guys, I hope you like this chapter!!! There is much more action and drama to come, so please R&R for the next chapter which is currently in progress!**

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon.**


End file.
